


Blown Away

by starksparker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers, infinity war sucks, peter has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: Things don't go as planned in the war against Thanos





	Blown Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes this contains spoilers from Infinity War so don't read if you haven't seen the film. Okay you've been warned

What is it like to love someone at such a young age? Some say it’s magical because you’ve been able to experience something so precious. Others will argue you’re far too young to comprehend exactly what love is. But, then, there are the other ones. Those who have been through hell and understand that while love is amazing and beautiful and it is so pure, it can kill you. It can rip you into a thousand pieces. Loving someone is giving them your heart and then trusting them not to break it.

But, here’s the problem, you trust Peter Parker more than anyone. You trust him with your life and your heart and your whole world, too. And he does the exact same, putting his own life on the line for you whenever he needs you and he does it without hesitation. Your both each other's person, each other's everything. So, what if, this isn’t his fault? What if this isn't your fault? What if him breaking your heart, you destroying him, isn’t his or your fault at all? It’s destiny.

You were on the front line, fighting side by side with Peter. You’re up against Thanos and he’s definitely something else. He’s stronger than all of you put together and it’s gonna take a lot if you’re going to get that gauntlet from him. Luckily, Quill had a great plan. It was so great and it nearly worked but then...then he found out that the person he loves is dead. Just...dead. While you were trying to help Tony and Peter get the gauntlet, Quill lost his mind. He started punching Thanos and that knocked Mantis loose and Thanos out of his trance. In a quick movement, you and Peter were being thrown to the side with the strength of Thanos’s arm.

You landed on Peter, lucky for you. He was able to catch you and save you from a horrible impact but it didn’t do him any good. His head smacked the ground, hard. He groaned out in pain while you did the same, you both heaving for breath. You rolled off of him and looked him over.

“Okay?”

Peter coughed a few times. “Yeah, yeah.” He nods.

“Let’s-”

“No.” Peter shakes his head and grabs your arm to keep you down. “Wait.” He says quietly.

You can both see Doctor Strange attacking Thanos but it doesn't take long before he’s also tossed to the side. He can just toss anyone he wants to the side and it’s so unfair. You’re all up against more than you can take on. There’s seven of you. Seven to one. The odds should be in your favor and they’re not and it’s becoming more and more evident.

Peter glances to you, his heart aching inside his chest with his bones feeling like they've all been shattered. He wants to get up and help more but if he does, you'll follow. You said you'd follow him anywhere and he'd said he'd follow you. It'd be the two of you against the world if that's what it took but neither of you thought that would ever need to be taken literally. So, he needed to stay where he was. He needed to let his anxiety flood his veins and hope that nothing happens. Hope to some fucking power stronger than him that Tony will come and fight Thanos. Strange will get up. Something will happen and everything will okay because he needs to get you both home safe.

Tony does come out of nowhere and Peter sits up, pulling you over behind a bigger rock so you can see without being seen yourselves. Tony shoots him with the new tech on his suit but it does nothing besides stun Thanos for a few seconds. Next thing you and Peter know, Thanos is attacking Tony and his suit is coming apart all over him.

“Peter?” You whisper. He looks to you, his eyes consumed in pain. “We’re not gonna make it...are we?”

“W-what?” He furrows his brows as you both look back to Tony with the sound of Tony grunting, Thanos stabbing him in the abdomen, the event taking place as if it were in slow motion. “Um...y-yeah...we-we have to.” Peter’s voice is barely audible as the words leave him, his eyes not moving from Tony.

Peter pulled you into him, shielding you from the sight in fear that you’d have to watch Tony die. You looked up to him just as much as Peter did and neither of you would be able to deal with the loss of him. He’s your mentor, he’s incredible. He’s Iron Man. Iron Man can’t die. If Iron Man dies….everyone dies.  _He can’t die._

“No…” Peter says as he watches Strange hand over the stone in order to spare Tony’s life.

Thanos grins and puts the stone in his gauntlet but Quill flies in and shoots him. Unfortunately, it did nothing besides send Quill flying into a few rocks and it gave Thanos more time to get away. Peter untucked you from him, his eyes staring at you with horror but trying to look calm.

“C’mon.” Peter mumbles.

You stumble as you try to get up. Something isn’t right. You can feel it in your bones. Something is wrong. Everything hurts so much and all you want to do is cry out. You fell, you were hit hard. Harder than you’d ever been hit but this...this was different. You’d never felt this type of emptying pain before.

“Hey, hey, you okay?” Peter asks, cupping your face with his hands.

“I-I don’t know.” You mumble and Peter's face drops.

This can't be happening. He knows that look. He knows that look because it's the same look he saw his uncle Ben have right before he died. You were dying. And he knew it. Peter needed to get you help but how was he supposed to do that? There was no help around. You were going to die in his arms if he didn't do anything.

“Y-you just got hit really hard.” Peter says but his voice is unconvincing. "Uh, here." Peter takes your arm and drapes it over his shoulder. "We'll-we'll get you to Mr. Stark and you'll be okay, okay?"

You look to your boyfriend and nod with his words, convinced he was wrong. They say you know. You just know when you're gonna die. It's this feeling that just...happens. Like, you can feel yourself ready to leave the world even if you're not mentally ready and you felt it. Everything was heavy and you were so fucking exhausted and scared. You wanted to go home.

“We lost, didn’t we?” Quill says as you approach the group.

“Something isn’t right.” Mantis says and just as you got to look at her, she starts to turn to ash and disappears. It only took seconds and then she was just gone.

“Peter.” You say, panic in your voice.

“No.” He say shortly as you both stand in horror, watching Drax turn to ash and disappear immediately followed by Quill and then Strange, leaving you, Peter, and Tony.

“Peter…” You say again and he looks to you, your arm still draped around his neck, his heart sinking.

“No, no, no, no.” Peter rambles. "Y/n, no."

“I-I....” You stammer as tears come and you collapse, Peter helping you to the ground and Tony coming over. "Peter…” You whine. "I don't want to die here."

“No, you-you...you’re not going to.” Peter whines. "Okay? Just, no you can't. M-me and you? Remember? You said me and you and you'd follow me anywhere?" Peter rambles and a sob leaves his lips, tears falling from his eyes and onto the ground in a waterfall.

“I love you.” You cough but before Peter could respond, your eyes went cold and you turned to ash right his hands.

Peter let out a cry as you vanished and just blew away. His heart beat inside his chest like a stampede of elephants running for their lives. His stomach turned and he swore he was going to throw up. His hands were shaking so hard he couldn't grasp anything at all, barely even see his individual fingers. You were your own hero but he was supposed to protect you. He had to. You were his and now...now youre just gone. He was supposed to make sure you got home safe. You were both supposed to get home safe. It wasn’t supposed to go this way.

Tony pulled Peter into him as Peter sobbed and it felt a bit awkward at first but as Peter’s cries quieted, it started to become anxiety ridden. He shouldn’t be quiet, not after losing you.

“Kid?” Tony says.

“Mr. Stark...I don’t feel so good.” Peter says, eyes went and cheeks red.

“It’s okay.” Tony says, holding a strong face.

“I wanna go home.” Peter starts sobbing again and latches onto Tony who helps him lay down.

“I know, I know.” Tony says, his voice cracking with the words.

“I’m scared.” Peter whines and he is.

He is so fucking scared. He’s only sixteen. He’s not supposed to die. He was on a school trip. He wasn’t supposed to go to space. May was going to be trying a new meatloaf that night and Peter was sure it wasn’t going to end well and they’d end up eating Thai just like every other time. You were supposed to be with him, holding his hand and reassuring May that it was perfectly fine. Everything was supposed to be perfectly fine. And it’s not. Nothing is fucking fine. It’s a disaster. Everything. Everyone is dying. Not even just dying but turning to ash and just disappearing. No one has time to mourn properly because with every life someone else disappears and Peter needed to get home. He’s not supposed to be one with the wind. He’s supposed to be doing his trig homework in between stops for the school trip.

“It’s okay.” Tony nods, his hands gripping Peter’s arms.

“Tony, I’m sorry.” Peter says. “Tell May I’m s-sorry.” Peter’s final words leave him before his eyes fog over and he disintegrates to ash in Tony’s hands, getting blown away in the wind. Nothing to show for his efforts in this war. No you. Nothing. Gone. Blown Away. Forever lost in the vast universe of death and destruction.


End file.
